Summerslam 2008
by BellaHickenbottom
Summary: It might very well be Shawn Michaels' last night in the WWE? How does Hunter decide to say goodbye to him? How does Shawn react? Very tiny amount of Slash. ONE SHOT


_**BellaHickenbottom: **_I was lying in bed the other nite and got a random thought for a story idea. What would Triple H do when he is not sure whether or not he will see his best friend again?

Walking backstage at the Conseco Fieldhouse, the man was anxious to go through the curtains and make his announcement but that wouldn't happen for a few hours yet.

Shawn Michaels knew that the entire WWE Universe was waiting to hear whether or not the illustrious career of the Heartbreak Kid was over or still running and only one person knew the answer to that question...him. Superstars didn't know, Divas didn't know, Vince didn't know, not even Shawn's best friend, Triple H knew the answer.

Shawn walked towards his locker room to wait until it was his time.

The pay-per-view had started so he turned on the tv and sat on the couch to enjoy the biggest blockbuster of the summer. After the first few opening matches were done, Shawn heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door he was glad to see his best friend standing there with his WWE Championship in tow.

"Hey Hunter"

"Hey Shawn, haven't seen you in a while." Hunter replied with a smile as they both headed to the couch.

"That's what happens when the WWE Draft rears its ugly head." Shawn stated.

"Yeah, that thing sucked but anyway I came here to see if you have changed your mind about telling me the news." Hunter asked hopefully.

"Nope, you have to wait just like everybody else does."

"Then what's the point of being your best friend. I thought that at least gave me special privileges." Hunter said with a grin.

"You thought wrong." Shawn said smiling back at him.

"Well, that sucks. How long do I have to wait then?"

"Um..." Shawn looked down at his watch. " about 30 minutes I guess."

"Dammit!"

Shawn laughed at him and looked at the screen.

After the next match Shawn was gonna go tell everyone the news. Hunter knew this and made an impulse driven decision.

Hunter leaned over to Shawn and kissed him on the lips. At first Shawn fought against The Game but then gave up knowing he was no match in a battle of strength. Shawn thought the kiss would just be a peck but Hunter had other plans. Hunter's mouth started to move against Shawn's then his toungue was playing against Shawn's lower lip. Finally Shawn gave in figuring Hunter would stop quicker if he did. When Hunter released him, Shawn just stared at him with confusion plastered across him face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Shawn screamed at Hunter.

"Let me explain before you flip out okay?"

"Make it fast!"

"I'm not sure whether tonight is the last time I'm ever going to see you and I started to remember all the good times we've had and remembered how you always used to kiss me in the old DX days when we were joking around, thats what this was, a JOKING farewell. I figured why not have one goodbye kiss. That's all it was nothing more so dont freak out and think I'm gonna rape you or something ok?" Hunter ranted.

"But what about Stephanie, Aurora, and Murphy..." Shawn asked bewildered, not fully understanding Hunter.

"and Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne will all be fine. No one has to even know about this. They all know our past. This was just my way of saying goodbye to you. That's it!!"

"You didn't kiss Ric when he left...did ya?" Shawn asked the younger man.

"NO!! He wasn't my best friend for who knows how long. Stop overthinking this and just except it as a goodbye okay?" Hunter pleaded.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda understand but..." Shawn trailed off.

"But what?" Hunter questioned.

"Don't do it again okay?"

"Well Shawn I dont know if I can promise that, I mean look at you..." Hunter joked.

"Shut Up." Shawn said punching Hunter lightly on the shoulder and laughing." Well it's time for me to go."

"Alright, can I at least get a little hint?" Hunter pleaded as they walked to the door.

"Fine! I'll tell you already. The doctor's said..."

**We will find out the rest of this sentence this sunday at Summerslam. Let's hope he continues wrestling.**


End file.
